The Chronicle of Sasugay
by DramaQueer
Summary: The title say it all. Not recommended for Sasuke fans. YAOI. SasukexBOYS.


I had fun writing this years ago :p.

After a not-so-little editing, I decided to share it hoho, hope you enjoy it :)

Please forgive me for any typo *bows*

And tell me what do you think about this after you read it, yeah? I'll appreciated that.

ENJOY!

**THE CHRONICLE OF SASUGAY**

_NARUTO©MASASHI KISHIMOTO_

Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang homoseksual.

Penyebabnya adalah sahabatnya, Uzumaki Naruto yang entah bagaimana caranya telah menawan hatinya.

Sasuke sudah jatuh cinta sejak mereka balita, dan semakin berkembang ketika mereka beranjak dewasa bersama.

Betapa beruntungnya dia ketika Dewa memberikan hadiah paling berharga, dialah orang pertama yang merasakan bibir Naruto itu seperti apa. Ya, ciuman pertama Naruto adalah dengan dirinya, meski yang terjadi sebenarnya adalah Naruto terdorong jatuh ke arahnya dan saling bertabrakanlah bibir mereka.

Sayang Naruto tidak membalas perasaannya. Saat Sasuke remaja tidak bisa menahan hasratnya, penyerangan tanpa busana hanya meninggalkan retak di persahabatan mereka. Naruto trauma, dan tidak bersedia untuk kembali mendekatinya.

Patah hati dan kecewa, Sasuke memutuskan untuk melupakan seksualitasnya.

Namun saat kehidupan universitas dimasukinya, dia bertemu pria paruh baya yang menarik hatinya. Tidak berapa lama, Professor Orochimaru pun resmi menjadi pasangan pertamanya.

Akan tetapi, hubungan mereka hanya bertahan sampai dia wisuda.

Sasuke sebagai eksekutif muda suka menghabiskan waktu luangnya di bar khusus untuk orang berorientasi seksual yang sama dengannya. Bar gay yang kemudian mempertemukannya dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Kiba sangat piawai dalam memporak-porandakan ranjang rapinya, dan dengan niat ingin merasa, threesome mereka coba. Dengan Shino seorang kolektor serangga mereka melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya. Ironisnya, hal itu juga menjadi yang terakhir kalinya karena Kiba kemudian meninggalkannya untuk bersama dengan maniak berkacamata yang bahkan di ranjang pun tetap berkacamata.

Sasuke menyesali keingintahuannya. Threesome kini dibencinya.

Fokus pada pekerjaan adalah caranya melupakan Kiba. Karirnya sama cemerlang dengan wajahnya, tidak perlu waktu lama baginya untuk mendapat kepercayaan memimpin perusahaan keluarga. Orientasi seksualnya terkamuflase sempurna dengan pertunangannya dengan Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang kepandaiannya tersia-sia karena terlalu memuja tunangannya dan tidak berani mengusik kegiatan pribadinya.

Bisnis mempertemukan Sasuke dengan Neji pewaris Hyuuga. Pria yang kemudian menjadi teman ranjangnya. Tetapi sifat yang sama dinginnya membuat hubungan mereka tidak bertahan lama.

Bosan dengan hubungan yang tidak pernah berhasil membuatnya mencoba hidangan instan jalan raya, pria penjaja seks yang tidak seberuntung dirinya. One night stand adalah makan malam surga hariannya.

Bahaya? Maaf saja, kondom selalu tersedia.

Merasa cukup usia, di ulang tahunnya yang ke-30 dinikahinya Sakura. Sedikit tersentuh dengan sikap Sakura, dia mencoba setia.

Lalu datanglah Gaara, perancang busana dari negara tetangga yang mampir sementara. Setia? Lupakan saja. Di belakang semua orang, dua insan itu menjalin hubungan rahasia.

Suatu ketika saat tidak beruntung tiba. Sakura memergoki mereka berdua. Setelah beberapa hari penuh air mata, surat cerai menagih tanda tangannya. Hampir 40 tahun , Sasuke resmi menduda.

Hubungannya dengan Gaara terlupa begitu Gaara kembali ke Suna. Putus asa, Sasuke pindah ke Konoha.

Di Konoha, dia bertemu dengan Sai sang pelukis phedofilia. Dengan kedok pelukis ternama, tidak sulit bagi Sai untuk mencari mangsa cuma-cuma. Senyum palsu ramahnya membuat tidak ada seorangpun yang mencurigainya. Merasa menemukan kembarannya, Sasuke membina hubungan cinta. Lebih banyak bertema bekerja sama menyodomi anak sekolah dasar tidak berdosa.

Tidak puas hanya menjadi teman kerja sama, Sasuke menuju Iwa. Niatnya adalah memperbaiki hidupnya.

Bocah pirang anak tetangga mengusik niatnya. Membuat Naruto kembali memasuki mimpi-mimpinya. Dibujuknya si kecil Deidara. Satu jam kemudian Deidara pulang tertatih dengan boneka burung impiannya.

Tidak puas dengan Deidara, dicarinya mangsa lainnya. Maka berguguranlah bocah-bocah kompleks yang berambut pirang dan bermata biru muda. Tidak selalu semulus harapannya, tapi menghilangkan nyawa cukup ampuh untuk mengatasi segalanya.

Bocah polos yang kesakitan di saluran pembuangannya membuka semua dosa-dosa sang Uchiha. Hukum angkat bicara, dan tulang belulang menjadi bukti nyata, Sasuke digiring ke penjara.

Kasusnya menyita seluruh perhatian masyarakat dunia. Pembunuh phedofil menjadi nama barunya.

Hukuman mati diputuskan menjadi jalan terbaik untuk mengadilinya. Pasrah saja, perlawanan alot dari Kakashi sang pengacara yang sempat dikencaninya selama masa tahanan itu sia-sia.

Sehari sebelum kematiannya, kejutan mendatanginya. Dia dijenguk cinta pertama yang tak pernah bisa dilupakannya.

Naruto meminta maaf padanya, merasa bahwa semua ini disebabkan olehnya. Naruto bilang dia bersedia, apapun yang Sasuke minta dia mau mewujudkannya.

Ke ranjang, tentunya. Atas izin yang berwenang, ranjang terakhir tempatnya bercinta dihiasi Naruto dengan pita. Memanfaatkan waktu sebaik-baiknya, tidak sedetikpun mereka memejamkan mata. Bahagia tentu saja, Sasuke bisa meninggal tanpa menyesali apa-apa.

Esoknya, ditemani Naruto yang meringis menahan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahnya, dia menuju lapangan kematiannya. Satu ciuman terakhir memantapkan langkahnya menuju maut yang siap menerjangnya. Benar-benar bahagia, senyum dibibirnya amat kentara bahkan saat peluru telah menghentikan detak jantungnya.

Hanya saja begitu dia membuka mata, malaikat penjaga neraka lah yang menyeringai membukakan pintu untuknya.

-FIN-

….

*kabur*


End file.
